


The First Cut

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AtS - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Prison, btvs, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The First Cut.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: In jail Faith still can’t forget.<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut

“Where’d you get that from?”

Faith stiffens against the laundry sacks; then pushes the girl’s head down. “Didn’t your Ma teach you it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?”

After that she can’t get off, can’t stop thinking about the damn scar. 

Jostling in the lunch line Faith’s tray nudges against her belly and she feels cold steel, ripping pain. She can’t eat a thing.

Sweating over the steam press her shirt drags against that thin seam of skin until she’s helpless, laughing; breaking. Buffy’s smile bleeds through the heat haze.

In her empty bunk Faith dreams of falling.


End file.
